


Everything

by Hopeless_R



Category: Original Work
Genre: História antiga, M/M, Português, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: E como eu poderia ficar com ele sem me comover?Como ele conseguia fazer isso?E eu nunca me senti tão feliz quanto agora assim que nossos olhos se cruzaram eu realmente confirmei os meus pensamentos...Ele era único...E só o silencio e as pétalas azuis sabiam disso, elas foram minhas testemunhas...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Classificação: 13+  
> Categorias: Originais   
> Personagens: Indisponível  
> Gêneros: Drama, Romance, Yaoi, Songfic  
> Avisos: Homossexualidade
> 
> Yaoi!!! Warning!!!MalexMaleSe você não gosta, não leia. Se você gosta sinta-se a vontade. ^^'Primeira história Yaoi que faço e com muita coragem e ousadia posto, deve tá meio 'passadinha' pois foi uma historia que eu criei ouvindo Everything de Life House (de novo), mas espero que gostem! Boa leitura.  
>  26/04/2011

_Find me here,_

_And speak to me_

_I want to feel you_

_I need to hear you_

Estava ali parado esperando o trem passar,

_You are the light_

_That's leading me to the places_

_Where I'll find peace... Again_

As pétalas delicadas caiam lentamente da árvore, deixando o gramado verde logo abaixo ser tingido de azul. Aquela flor era exótica, principalmente pelo fato de se encontrá-la em poucas partes do mundo.

O vento balançava os fios negros do rapaz de olhos castanhos e pele clara, ele estava sentado embaixo da árvore não se importando com as pétalas que caiam em cima de si, ele apenas estava com seus olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer no chão, apenas fora ali para pensar.

O vento parou agora o silêncio era total no local, ele suspirou e fechou os olhos:

–Não era para você estar na estação? – Sua voz soou triste.

–Você quer tanto que eu vá embora?- eu rebati, estava encostado atrás da árvore.

O silencio voltou a reinar no local, nós não nos importávamos era comum para nós, era um modo que aproveitávamos ao máximo. Eu me remexi inquieto em meu canto, desencostei-me da árvore e dei a volta nela ficando ao lado do moreno que até aquele momento não havia se mexido, cruzei os braços e me apoiei novamente na árvore com o ombro.

–Hey! Não vai falar nada? – Falar o que? Eu já sabia o que se passava na mente do menor, mas queria ouvir ele, nem que seja apenas um “Idiota!” tinha que ouvir algo, sabia que ele estava triste com minha decisão de ir para a cidade grande terminar meu curso de medicina.

–Idiota! – Pronunciou o menor, fazendo um pequeno sorriso se formar em meu rosto, realmente ele não muda. -Por que está aqui?

–Queria me despedir do meu melhor amigo, mas ele não apareceu na estação. – Como aquilo pesava no meu subconsciente, ele era muito mais do que um amigo para mim, era a minha paz, meu ponto de refugio, minha luz, a única coisa que ainda me faz ter sanidade, só ele me fazia sentir assim. Só ele me guia para os lugares mais calmos, nossos momentos silenciosos são a prova disso. Apenas desfrutando da companhia um do outro, mas...

–Bom para ele, você não acha? – Falou frio, bufei, ele era um vaso ruim mesmo, não quebra nem mesmo com eu indo embora e olha que eu sou o melhor amigo dele.

–Mark deixa de ser mal humorado!

–Mal humorado? Não sou eu que estou partindo por aqui! – Ele suspirou pesadamente – Desculpe, Kaled. – Para tudo! O Mark me pedindo desculpa? O menor me encarou triste. – Por quanto tempo?

–Não sei. – Dei de ombros lhe encarando intensamente. – Mas te garanto que volto. – Sorri maroto.

Mas... Eu não sabia se ele compartilhava dos mesmos sentimentos que eu. Eu estava partindo e não saberia dizer se voltaria, sorri compreensivo, fui em direção a Mark, me agachei na frente dele e segurei seu queixo com cuidado o erguendo o obrigando a me encarar. Queria contar tudo sobre o que realmente nutria por ele, mas as palavras eram tão difíceis, por que não saiam? Por que tinha tanto medo? Agora ou nunca!

–Mark... Queria te dizer... – Bom eu queria agora, mas não agora,agora estava sendo precipitado, mas como diz aquele ditado “quem arrisca, não petisca”, será que é isso mesmo?

–Sim... – meu coração batia fortemente.

–Eu... – Eu aproximei nossos rostos, seus lábios estavam próximos demais. – te amo...

Eu apenas encostei nossos lábios, por poucos segundos, agora era a hora de correr! Me afastei rapidamente, levantei, me virei e comecei a andar, segurando minhas lagrimas. Por que estava com vontade de chorar?

–Kaled! – Ele gritou, me fazendo parar de andar, provavelmente saberia agora a resposta da minha pergunta. – Diga... Diga de novo. – Seu tom de voz saiu meio rouco, olhei para trás ele estava chorando.

_You are the strength_

_That keeps me walking_

_You are the hope_

_That keeps me trusting_

_You are the life_

_To my soul_

_You are my purpose_

_You're everything_

Por que ele estava chorando? Era para eu estar chorando não ele. Me aproximei dele a passos vacilantes, meu coração parecia que ia sair da minha boca a qualquer momento. Quando estava a poucos centímetros dele ergui minha mão e com a face dela sequei as lagrimas dele, ele era tudo para mim.

Minha alma, força, vida, meu caminho, esses sentimentos são tão novos, que não consigo me controlar, precisava daquele beijo, precisava ter lhe dito aquilo, mas não queria que fosse agora. O lugar estava perfeito, apenas o silêncio era nossa única amiga.

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Mark me olhou com um brilho de alegria, eu gravava em minha mente cada mínimo detalhe que acontecia. Como ele conseguia me fazer sentir assim? Como isso poderia ficar melhor?

_Cause you're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_Everything, everything_

Como eu conseguia me controlar? Eu o queria, agora naquele momento, tudo o que eu precisava estava nele, toda a essência. Não precisávamos dizer mais nada, parecia que nossas mentes tinham se focalizado apenas naquele exato momento. Minha mão estava em sua nuca puxando o para mim:

–Você quer mesmo que eu repita? – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

–Sim... – Ele respondeu roucamente.

–Quantas vezes? – eu era mesmo um sádico.

–Quantas vezes for preciso para eu ter certeza de que isso não é um sonho. – Sorri provocativo.

–Posso te mostrar que isso não é um sonho. – Não o deixei se pronunciar, o beijei.

Era um beijo profundo onde demonstrava todo o meu amor e afeto por ele, despejei todo aquele meu sentimento que me sufocava somente em um único beijo. Enquanto nos beijávamos, eu massageava a nuca dele e minha outra mão segurava firmemente sua cintura, o guiei até a árvore o prensando nela.

Nos separamos, respirávamos rapidamente:

–Kaled... - Ele sussurrou meu nome, encostei minha testa na dele e ficamos assim, por um tempo. – Eu te amo...

–Também te amo. – Comecei a beijar seu rosto. – Você é a minha alma, a linha que me liga a esse mundo, você é tudo. – Ele chorava de felicidade podia ver isso, sequei suas lagrimas.

Voltamos a nos beijar, nossos toques sutis se aprofundaram, e eu me orgulhava de cada gemido e suspiro que retirava dele, foi um momento somente nosso que eu nunca esquecer.

E como testemunhas do nosso amor, tínhamos as pétalas azuis e o silêncio e mais ninguém.

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Estávamos um de frente para o outro com a janela do trem sendo nosso único obstáculo, apenas sorriamos tristes, sabíamos que era importante para minha carreira como medico fazer fora daquela cidade pequena e Mark havia concordado mesmo com um monte de pedidos para que eu não fosse embora, prometi que iria voltar por ele e para ele.

O trem saia lentamente, ele seguia andando, sem cortar o contato visual que tínhamos, ele acenava para mim e eu para ele, o contato visual é cortado rapidamente e o trem que me levava para meu destino já seguia seu rumo deixando tudo para trás. Era apenas uma questão de tempo para eu voltar para tudo o que tinha deixado para trás.

_“Por mais que o trem tivesse partido para longe dele!_

_Ele continuaria ali parado acenando,_

_Me esperando voltar,_

_E eu voltaria mais cedo ou mais tarde para seus braços....”_

O trem parava e aquela estação que possuía aquele momento único que tivera em toda minha vida ainda parecia intacto. Sai do vagão, olhei em volta, passaram-se 3 anos e nada mudara, olhei para uma figura morena que estava encostada na parede, ele olhou para mim.

_“E como eu poderia ficar com ele sem me comover?_

_Como ele conseguia fazer isso?”_

E eu nunca me senti tão feliz quanto agora assim que nossos olhos se cruzaram eu realmente confirmei os meus pensamentos...

_“Ele era único..._

_E só o silencio e as pétalas azuis sabiam disso, elas foram minhas testemunhas...”_

**Author's Note:**

> Capítulos: 1 (1.674 palavras) | Terminada: Sim   
> Publicada: 26/04/2011 às 22:05 | Atualizada: 26/04/2011 às 22:05


End file.
